Z
Z (眠り, Literally: Ji) is a mysterious man who lives in Hell after he diesw in the Human World. He appears as a scholarly person with no intentions but just to observe the activities that go on in both the Human World and in Hell. Even though he's a Togabito, he can travel between the two worlds through an unknown method as he's not bound to Hell as other Togabitos are. Appearence Z is regularly seen with a devil smile and cold appearance. He has long and smooth green hair, slightly short height and a pair of green eyes inherited by his family which are prominent features of his appearance because of his all green appearance. His normal attire consists of white outer shirt, black inner shirt, a black trouser and a black and white hat. He has second set of attire, which consists of black jacket and pink shirt. He is always seen holding a rubik's cube, despite the appearance, it's actually a dangerous weapon. Since his birth, he has a strange birthmark located under his left eye. To prevent any teases from others, he has been covered it using make up since he was a kid. Whenever he activates uses his powers, both of his iris will turn into red color and his hair will become shorter. In this state, the birthmark under his left eye will automatically reveal from the make up he did Personality Z has complex and mystery personalities and always tries to cover and avoid his personality being revealed. He is always seen with calm, cold and arrogant facial expression but in reality he is a talkative, warm and caring person, though he rarely shows his hidden personality to others. Albeit he was alive he was a genius with gifted knowledge of fighting abilities, even though he don't like to show off his or fight unless he is forced to do so. He explained that fighting without reason will only lead to disadvantage, such as his fighting skills being analyze by others. He will only break his policy when his pride is in danger. He has never failed to impress his own self with his amazing skills. One of the gifted skills is he is capable to stay calm and think clearly, carefully, calmly and logically even when he is located in a dangerous situation. By looking externally, he may look strong and cool but deeply inside his heart, he feels very tired and pressured. He will only express his true feelings when he is staying with his friends, which is his one and the only way to relief. People who can't grasps his thought, were misunderstood him as an arrogant person who look down at others. Eventually, he has less friends, however, in return, his taciturn personality gave him more time to think, practice and train, thus made him a calm and smart person. Besides, he is notable for his prideful personality. He despises others who show greater skills than him in any aspects. He will always attempt in achieving better results than others, though he will never cheat or harm those peoples to reach his targets. His competitiveness is the reason which always turns him stronger and stronger in short duration compare to others. He can improves dramatically if he has strong feeling of humiliation in his heart. Apart from that, he is widely known for his efficiency. He will not even waste a second for any unnecessary actions during battle. His strict personality gained many favorites from his allies, however, he is not perfect. Mercy is the only weakness he has, especially in battle. His enemies always took advantage of his kind-hearted to escape during fight. History Abilities & Powers Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While the full extent of his prowess has yet to be known, he has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly fight back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of destroying anything in it's path and eviscerating it into utter nothingness. Zanpakuto Michi Genjitsu (神秘現実, Godless reality; literally "mysterious reality") is the name of Z's Zanpakutō. The guard itself is shaped like a purple raven, with wings spread out, looking as if it was going to fly. The guard of the blade is gold, while the blade is pure silver with a descrition saying God exists in some form of spiritual conscious. It has daggers ar each of it's sides. He commonly uses the daggers against weak opponents. Story Arc Quotes Freedom is something you have to fight for, rather than something you're given. Being free means being prepared to carry that burden. (To an unknown enemy) People like you irritate me. The people that think they were born with the right to judge others, to tell others who they are. You're no different from others who judge others by just their outer appearence alone. People like you must learn to humble themselves and acknowledge the existance and the desires of others that surround them. "Is that all you have?" "People in this world look at things mistakenly, and think that what they do not understand must be the void. This is not the true void. It is bewilderment." Trivia * His appearence and personality is based off of N from Pokemon: Black & White. Category:Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Togabito Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Articles by Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaos Knight Alpha Category:Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Togabito Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Articles by Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Chaos Knight Alpha